After the smoke clears
by RA'AY'MOND
Summary: Inspector Frank Lugar tells Det. Chano Amenguale about his first shooting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Barney Miller and have not / will not make any money from this work. This is just my way of keeping the show alive.**

**After the smoke clears.**

_Missing scenes form episode 13: 'The Hero.'_

By: Ra'Ay'Mond

**Episode notes.** In episode 13, _Det. Chano Amenguale shots and kills two bank robbery suspects after they have shot and wounded the bank's guard. They've also threatened to start shooting their six hostages if they are not allowed to leave._

_In addition, this episode has a young Todd bridges first television appearance on a sit-com. He played an underage wa'na be mugger. He tires to 'stick-up' Liz, Barney's wife in an elevator. She grabs him and performs a 'citizens arrests.'_

Chano arrived at the _old one-two_ after taking a few days off after a shooting. He shot and killed two armed bank robbery suspects at Hamilton bank on 11th Avenue. After talking to the _guys_ for a few minutes, he pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down to catch up on some paper work.

About an hour and a half later, Inspector Frank Lugar opens the door of the squad room. He is dressed in his usual grey dress jacket, grey Fedora, grey over coat and familiar bow tie.

He looks around the squad room, smiles and says hello to each of the detectives by name. Then he turns toward his right and spots the reason for _today's_ visit, Detective Chano Amenguale. Lugar snaps the fingers on his right hand while pointing at Chano and saying, "Det. A-men-guale! Wha-da-ya-do? Wha-da-ya-say? So, how was your time off A-men-guale? Restful, I hope?"

Chano prepares for another clumsy, ham-handed yet well-meaning speech from the inspector. He silently sighs to himself as he stands, shakes the inspector's hand and says, "Good morning Inspector Lugar. He apologizes to the inspector for raising his voice and storming out of the office the other day. He did this after the inspector told him he would _personally_ recommend Chano for the April _Medal of Valor_, for shooting and killing those two hold-up men. He also tells the inspector, "I had a lot on my mind that day."

Lugar pats the Detective on his shoulder, winks at him and lowers his voice as he replies, "I understand. In fact, that's why I'm here. Lugar then turns toward his left and says, "Hey _Wo-jo_, give Barn a buzz and ask him to come out here for a sec. Thanks."

Wojo replies, "Sure inspector."

Seconds later, Barney steps through his office door into the squad room. He smiles and says, "Inspector Lugar! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

The Inspector tells Barney, "I'm here to steal one of your Detectives. I'd like to treat Det. Chano A-men-guale here to a steak lunch. Have a little talk and give him the rest of the day off. If that's all-right with the two of you that is?" The inspector looks back and forth between the two men to see their reaction.

While all of this is going on, Detective Fish looks left of his desk to where Detective Yemana is currently standing. Fish shifts his eyes toward the on going conversation between the inspector and the other two men. Yamana, not having any idea what the three men are talking about merely shrugs his shoulders to Fish and returns to retrieving files that he needs for this months manpower request.

Chano looks a little nervous as _he_ looks back and forth between Lugar and Barney. He seems to be speaking too both men at once as he asks, "Am I in some kind of trouble?"

Barney suddenly gets a little agitated as he takes a step closer to Lugar and says, "Inspector, It was a good shoot! Those guys already shot the banks guard and were threatening to start shooting the banks customers that they took as hostages!" Barney is so angry at the thought of head quarters sending someone else to give one of his men bad news, he takes a second to calm down before continuing. "If there's a problem, why hasn't any one called _me_ about this?"

Lugar raises both hands defensively, palms forward toward Barney and responds, "Woh, hold on Barn! Chano here is not in any kind of trouble. And you're right, it was a good shoot." Lugar takes a steep closer to Barney and gently elbows him as he says, "Besides, you know the way I look out for my guys at the _old one-two_. If any one downtown had a problem with this, you wouldn't need to be notified by phone. You would have heard me raising _high-holy-hell_ down town back at head quarters, all the way up here!"

"I just want have a talk with the Chano, to give him the _benefit of my experience _in these matters. Once again, if it's all right with the two of you?" Lugar once again looks back and forth between the two men, trying to gage their reactions to his question.

Barney finally relaxes. He looks from Lugar to Chano, then back to Lugar and says, "Sure, it's kind of slow where today. I suppose that I could _survive_ just one more day without Sergeant Amemguale." Barney then looks into Chano's eyes to let him know that he'll _back him up_ if he does not want to go. "If it's OK with Chano that is."

Chano looks off into the distance. Rolls his head and eyes slightly left and right as he says, "Sure! Why not! I mean, who can pass up a _free steak lunch_, huh? Chano then jokingly points his finger at the inspector and says, "As long as you don't try and give me any more medals. OK inspector?"

The three men laugh as Barney pats Chano on the back and says, "Same time tomorrow then Chano?"

Chano answers, "OK Barn." As he goes over to get his hat and coat and says good-bye to the guys.

The other detectives and Barney say their good byes to both men as they leave.

Inspector Lugar and Detective Amemguale are driven up to town to 938 8th Avenue. Between 56th and 55th Street. The Inspector's driver stops right in front of a Bar/Restaurant named _The Shandon Star_. From the out side, the place looks a _bit_ run down. However, it does have a new looking green awning, as well as a new and polished brass awning railings and door handles.

It has two gigantic picture windows on either side of the green double-door entrance. The window glass is almost completely fogged-over. However, in the left window you can just make out people lined along the bar, near the window. Toward the right window you can see food lined up on steam tables to keep it hot. Roasted Chicken, Turkey, Ham and Roast Beef etc.

As the inspector opens the rear passenger door to exit the car, he turns to tell his uniformed driver, "Take the car and go get your self some lunch. Pick me up here in an hour. If I need you sooner, I'll call _down town_ and have them radio you on your Walkie-Talkie. OK."

The diver says yes. They then get out of the car, and the driver takes off seconds later.

It's a cold April day. Chano can see his breath as he tells the inspector, "It must be nice to have your own driver."

Lugar shrugs as he responds, "Just a _perk_ of the job. It gives me more free time to think as I'm going from place to place."

Chano cannot resist the urge to ask Lugar, "What have thought about since you've gotten a driver inspector?"

With out missing a beat, Lugar smiles as he turns to Chano and answers, "I was thinking that I should have requested a driver _years_ ago. Stay on the force Chano and I can see you being driven around like that, as well as _other_ good things coming your way."

Upon hearing, this Chano feels a wave of relief roll over him as he thinks, _At least I'm not getting fired. _Chano asks the inspector, "If you don't mind me asking inspector, why didn't you let that patrolman eat in _this _restaurant? Even at a different table?"

"I wanted to talk to you _alone_, Amemguale. With no other cops around."

Chano looks down 8th Avenue. He then tells Lugar, "But Manhattan North is right down the block. Won't some of the cops there come here for lunch?"

Lugar looks down the block. He then rubs his un-gloved hands together for warmth as he walks toward the entrance and says, "No. Most of them order in, or eat some place else. I was assigned to Manhattan North years ago. I would come here to eat after my shift was over. I _almost never_ saw any cops eating or drinking here. I get the feeling that they don't like eating around tourists. They must think that someone's going to walk up to their table and ask for directions or something."

Lugar continues, "I don't know why cops are so worried about tourists interrupting their lunch. They should do what I used to do when I was still in uniform. Give them _wrong directions_ and send them to the _other side of town_. _Heh, heh, heh_!"

Chano looks a little shocked at the inspector's confession.

Inspector Lugar notices this. He stops laughing and says, "Come-on Chano. It's definitely in _bad taste_, but _no laws were broken_. After I did it a few times, people stopped asking me for directions during my lunch break, or any other time for that matter. I guess that I started sending out some sort of _vibe _that I am not a _friggin_ human Sub-Way map."

Chano just nods his head yes and asks, "So, you like this place so much you still come back even though you no longer work around here huh?"

Every now and then, I come up here to _get away from it all_. Come on Chano, I'm freezing my _tail feathers_ off out here!"

As both men enter the place, the food scented warm air reminds them of a Christmas dinner. The place looks a little _timeworn_. However, the food smells _great. _The place is on the dim side as far as lighting goes. However, with the large picture windows on either side of the door there is enough light to see what you're doing.

Both officers quickly scan the place for trouble, or trouble makers. No apparent danger here. A few businessmen, sectaries and tourists types eating an early lunch at the tables in the rear. A few _OTB types_ lined are up against the bar. Must be regulars. Mainly old timers.

As they walk a little further into the place Chano notices that the floor has a slightly worn black and white checkerboard floor. It looks like it's the original floor. No cheap linoleum here. The bar is the classic solid oak variety with a brass rail running along the bottom as a footrest. If Chano had too use only one word to describe this place, that word would be _relaxed_.

Chano gets in line with the others waiting to order at the steam table under a sign that says, _No table service_. Lugar taps him on the shoulder and says, "That sign don't apply to us." With that, he lifts his chin and points it toward an empty booth in the rear of the bar. "That's us, over here."

As they walk to the rear of the place, Lugar see a familiar face tending bar. A tall, slim, slightly balding man with red hair. He has rosy red cheeks (probably from the steam tables since he no longer drinks) and a smile for everyone that he sees. Lugar returns the smile as he says, "Hey Vinney!" The tall bartender responds in a deep Irish brogue, "Hello Frank. Always a pleasure to have ya back!"

Inspector Lugar then turns back toward Chano and points his thumb in the direction of the bar as he says, "That, is the world's _greatest_ bartender! And an all around class act! Now come on. Let's wash our hands before we order." Lugar then replaces the smile on his face with a scowl as he tells Amenguale, "When I think about all the _flot-sam_ and _Jet-sam_ that's walking around this city. _None_ of them washing their hands after using the _toi-let_. All of them touching doorknobs, pay phones and elevator buttons just as sweet as you please. They don't give a tinkers-damn that normal, clean living, tax paying citizens like our selves have to use these things and deal with their germs once they're done."

Inspector Lugar shudders as he continues, "And the human waste and filth that accumulates under their _dirty_, _filthy_, _finger nails_. _Ugh_! Why it just makes me want to _**puke**_!" As he is talking, he closes both hands into tight fists near his face. He then opens them up too emphasize the word _puke_.

The inspector's tirade is over heard by two women who were just about to place a fork full or food into their mouths. After hearing the inspector go on about _dirty doorknobs_, they lose their appetites. Both women drop their forks with a loud _clang, _back onto their plates.

The inspector notices the women suddenly stop eating. He turns to them, and lowers his voice as he says, "Oh, not too worry ladies. I'm sure that every one _here_ has washed their hands after using the _faculties_." He then looks toward Sgt. Amenguale and quickly nods his head in the direction of the men's room.

After this, neither woman has the stomach for any more food. They just get their coats and prepare to leave. As both men wash their hands in the men's room, Chano notices something odd. The urinal is full of ice. He thinks that this is strange, but he says nothing to the inspector.

After they leave the men's room, Lugar walks toward the left rear corner booth. It is right next too the currently _un-plugged_ jukebox. Chano takes off his hat and jacket. Lugar removes his hat and over coat, but leaves his jacket on. Chano thinks that the inspector must be wearing a belt holster and doesn't want the world to see his service

revolver.

As Chano looks over the place, he notices that the paint on the ceiling is dark green. The walls are lined with wood paneling, and have a wall-mounted lamp over every booth. These wall lamps all have a golden colored glass shield over the bulb. Between the dark ceiling, the wood and the sunset colored wall lamps, the entire rear of the place has a calming, amber hue. He also sees that the hanging ceiling lamps on the other side of the room are painted black. They look old, dusty and worn. However, the ceiling lamps on his other side of the room are _stained glass_, and look _brand new_. Now that he thinks about it, the cushions on the booth seat that he is on also look, smell and fell brand new. On the other hand, all of the booth tables seem somewhat older. It seems like this place is slowly but surely getting a face-lift. Must be some kind of increase in business.

Chano thinks too himself that this place is lucky. A lot of bars and restaurants in the city have had to shut their doors during the past few years. This place has the good fortune of being right in the middle of a residential, tourist and business district. Because of that, they will usually have a certain amount of foot traffic. That's probable helped to keep them open. Maybe the new customers are from other local places that had to close up shop. I guess it true what they say. _Location, location, location._

Lugar sits with his back against the rear wall. He's facing the _front door_. Chano sits opposite him. He's facing the _rear_ of the restaurant. His seat gives him a view of the doors leading too and from the Men's and Ladies rest rooms.

Each man then pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights up. Just then, a short man wearing white pants, white shirt, white apron and a thick pair of glasses that makes his eyes appear larger than they really are walks over to their table and says, "_Inspec-ta Lu-gar! How ya doing? Long time, no see!_"

Lugar looks towered the new arrival, smiles and says, "_Hey Bus Boy! How ya doing_?"

Chano looks on and thinks to himself, _'The Bus Boy? Maybe Sixty years ago. But now he's more like the grand father of all bus boys!'_

After some small talk, Lugar introduces Chano to _The Bus Boy. _He says, "This young man is one of the forces up and comers. I'm just showing him that all off his efforts have not gone unnoticed."

Chano is relieved that the inspector did not mention the bank shooting. He is also surprised with the inspector's sudden praise of him. The inspector was always a sort of cheerleader for the Detectives of the _old one-two_, but Chano knows that this sudden attention is a result of him killing those two stick-up men in the bank. He just hopes that he can put an end to it with out insulting and/or alienating the inspector.

_The Bus Boy _then looks chano square in the eyes and loudly says, "_OK. If the inspec-ta says you're OK, that's good enough for me! Glad to know ya pal_!"

Chano is about to return the greeting when _The Bus Boy _cuts him short and says, "_OK fellas, I don't wan' a rush you, but the Lunch rush is about to begin. What can I get you gents today_?"

"Inspector Lugar goes first and says "_Two orders of stakes, mashed potatoes _

_and gravy with some corn on the side. And One…No, Two __**McSourley's Ales **__for each of us_." He then looks to Chano and says, "_Trust me, the steak here is great! And so is the __**Ale**__. I'm going to call it an early day today and you're not going back to work after this. So two drinks is OK_."

Chano says, "Hey, you're buying and you're the boss. If it's OK with you, it's OK with me!"

_The Bus Boy_ starts to walk off and says, "OK, I'll bring it right over."

Inspector Lugar says, "Oh, and one more thing…"

_The Bus Boy_ interrupts and waves his hand as he says, "_I know! I know, pretzels, mustard and pickles. I didn't forget you, so don't you forget The Bus Boy!"_

Lugar watches him walk off and tells Chano, "That guy is a _**New York original**__."_

What did he mean, "_Don't forget The Bus Boy_" Chano asks?

Lugar responds, "That's his _gentle_ _reminder_ for us to leave him a tip. You saw that sign when we came in, there's no table service in this place. His only job here is to clean up the tables. But if you're a regular, he'll go out of his way and wait on you."

"Some times a poor tourist tries to give him their order or they call him _waiter_." Lugar quietly laughs as he remembers some of those past events, "When that happens, that sweet old man turns into a monster. And the cursing! Drunken Sailors on leave have been known to cover their ears as they run out of here when _The Bus Boy_ gets into one of his moods."

"Now, back to business." Lugar says.

"Earlier, back in the detective squad room at the old one-two, you apologized for yelling at me. No need for it by the way. You've been through a lot. Now it's my turn to apologize. I saw that you were going through a lot after the shooting, and what do I do? I offered to put you up for a medal for killing those guys. I'm sorry Chano. I wasn't thinking. _I _should have known better."

Before Chano can respond, Lugar continues.

"The other reason that I wanted to speak to you was to tell you about my _first shooting_, and what I did after it. Maybe it will help you to get through what _I know you must be going through."_

Chano starts getting that dark, depressed feeling coming back to him. He thought that he was through the worst of it. However, Inspector Lugar is bringing it all back.

He is thinking about telling Lugar that he's fine. and just skipping lunch. Going home and …crying him self to sleep… _again_.

Chano opens his mouth to tell the inspector that he is OK, and he would deal with this on his own, when the inspector asks him, "Do you know what I did the _first time_ I shot and killed someone in the line of duty?"

Chano disinterestedly looks toward the rest room doors and answers in his heavily accented voice, "Yah inspector. You told me that you went to see The _Radio City Rocketts_ and a _moving picture show_ at the _Music Hall_."

Lugar Lowers his gaze toward the table, smiles glumly. He looks back up at Chano and says, "That's what I starting doing after my _other_ shootings. But not the _first one_." Right after my _first shooting_. Got some thing to eat and went home. Later that night I _cried myself to sleep_. I think that you hearing about some of the things that I experienced that day just may help you get through…_what I know you must be going through_."

"If you want to hear what I have to say, I'll tell you what happened and how I got through it. If not, you can just finish your steak and Ale, and I'll have my driver take you home. No harm, no foul." "So wad' da' ya say Chano?"

Chano opens his mouth so wide his cigarette almost falls out. He thinks to himself,_ Lugar crying over his first shooting? Just like I did. I thought that I was the __**only cop**__ whoever went through this kind of thing_.

After several seconds of awkward silence, he tells the inspector, "OK. I'll stay!"

**End of part one.**

**Part two is on the way.**

11


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Barney Miller and have not / will not make any money from this work. This is just my way of keeping the show alive.**

**After the smoke clears.**

**Part two.**

Missing scenes form episode 13: 'The Hero.'

_Warning: mention of shooting death, and some strong language in this story._

By: Ra'Ay'Mond

**Episode notes.** In episode 13, _Det. Chano Amenguale shots and kills two bank robbers after they have shot the bank's guard. They've also threatened to start shooting their six hostages if they are not allowed to leave._

_In addition, this episode was a young Todd bridges first television appearance on a sit-com. He played an underage wa'na be mugger. He tires to 'stick-up' Liz, Barney's wife in an elevator. She grabs him and performs a 'citizens arrests.'_

_**The end of this fic may explain what may have happened to Detective Chano Amenguale. Also, why such a major character as him just disappeared from the old one-two.**_

**Detective Chano Amenguale has just been told by Inspector Lugar that after the first time he shoot and killed someone in the line of duty, he went home and cried his himself too sleep.**

Inspector Frank Lugar leans a little closer as he tells Detective Chano Amenguale,

"Chano, before I start telling you my story you've got to promise me something. You've

got to promise me that you will not be repeating what I'm about to tell you to any

one else! Not even Barney, as long as I'm alive. I want you to promise me that you'll

wait until I'm _dead_ before you repeat what I'm about to tell you. Understand?"

Chano is a little confused by this request and asks, "Inspector, can't I just wait until you _retire_ from the force?"

At this point Lugar jabs his finger into the restaurant table and raises his voice slightly to emphasize his point as he says, "_Dead and buried_! A man in my position _can not_ have this type of personal information being _bandied about town!_"

He then relaxes, and leans back in his booth seat. After several seconds, he then rolls his eyes and pleadingly says, "Look A-men-guale, if you can't make me this promise, then just say so! You'll still get your steak, ale and paid day off."

Chano puts his hands up in surrender fashion and says, "OK! OK! Only after you're _dead_! Until then", _Chano then closes his mouth and acts as if he is locking it up, and throwing away the key._

Lugar, now satisfied, cautiously looks toward his left. At the other tables and booths that were quickly filling up. He wants to make sure that no one other than Chano is paying attention to him. Once he is positive that they are not being spied on, he begins his story.

"OK. I think that I was on the force about two or three years when this shooting, my _first_ shooting, fatal or other wise, took place. This would have been about thirty or so years ago. It was this time of year. A cold spring day. I was on foot patrol. It was getting dark. About an hour until sun set. So there was still some _fading_ light out."

"I was in the middle of the block. Walking between avenues when I heard a strange sound. It _almost_ sounded like a gun shoot. Except that it was way to _muffled_. Besides, no one else on the street seems to have reacted to the sound. I thought that maybe I was overreacting. So I get to thinking that maybe it's a car backfiring. Or some dumb-kid playing with firecrackers. Or maybe even a thunder storm in the distance."

"As I look around I don't see anybody on the street shooting a pistol. I don't hear or see any cars backfiring. And I don't see any kids playing with fire-works. So I start looking up at the sky, looking for storm clouds overhead. Now, while I'm trying to figure out _tomorrow's weather report_, what I don't know is that about five or six stores down, a liquor store is being robbed."

"I found out later, _**after the smoke clears**_, that the _degenerate creep_ who robbed the place pistol whipped the stores owner. And right before he opens the front door to leave, he decides to put a bullet into the poor guy, _for no special reason_."

When Chano hears this he interrupts and asks the inspector, "Did he kill the stores owner?"

Lugar closes his eyes slightly and shakes his head as he replies, "Naw. The creep missed him by a mile. Bad angle. He spun around and shot to his rear while moving. And he was _hopped up on junk_ like most of these guys are when they _do their dirt_. So as the creep opens the store door to leave, he must have turned to run up toward my end of the block. And there I am, standing there with my head in the clouds. Looking like _Johnny-Jerk-Off,_ pardon my French, to all the world."

As Chano pictures the scene in his head he can't help but to open his eyes and mouth wide in suspense. He hates acting like a small child listening to a bedtime story, but if this were a movie, the smart money would bet on the cop getting shot. Or at the very least, the crook getting away.

Lugar continues, "That's when I first noticed it. A faint odor of _Gun smoke_ on the breeze. It must have gotten outside when the creep opened the stores front door. Funny, The first thing that I thought about when I smelled it was the _Academy's shooting range_. Then I had the feeling that someone was _staring_ at me. Not just looking, but _staring_. I stop looking at the sky and glanced down the block, in the same direction that the _original_ sound came from. And there he was, A bag of loot in one hand, and a smoking gun in the other."

At this point in the story, Chano asks Lugar, "Is that when the shooting started inspector?"

Lugar has a distant look on his face as he tells Chano, "No. Not yet. But we're almost there."

Lugar then once again looks back in time as he says, "Any way, the guy stares at me for a few seconds. And I'm staring right back at him. _I guess we surprised the hell out of each other!_ Then the hold-up man looks over his shoulder. I can tell that he hasn't made up his mind whether to run away, or play _cops and robbers, if you know what I mean._" Lugar then shapes the fingers of his hand like a gun. He then moves his thumb up and down, like its being fired.

"At this point, I figure out that he must have shot someone inside of which ever store he came out of. That's why it didn't _really_ sound like a gunshot. It was indoors. He's still a little to far away to get a good shot at. Too much risk of hitting someone down the block. Or someone coming out of one of these other stores in my _line of fire_."

"So I yelled at him to halt, and drop his weapon. No such luck!" Lugar takes a moment to tap some of the ash off of his cigarette into his ashtray before continuing. "What he does next is fire off a shot in my direction. The bullet passes so close to me, it sounded like a giant bumblebee going about one-hundred miles an hour! Now I'm way too busy to get _too_ scared. But I remember felling my blood run _hot_ and _cold_ at the same time. And I was breathing so fast, my mouth went _bone dry_. And I remember wanting to be _anywhere else but there_. Then my _Academy training_ kicked in."

"We're both still to far away to get a good shot at each other. However, I start thinking that if I don't get moving, he may just get lucky. So I start running from doorway to doorway. I'm slowly but surely trying to get close enough to take him down, with out hitting anyone else. All the while, I'm keeping my pistol trained on him. When I get close enough, I'll drop him."

"Just as I ducked into the recessed doorway of a store that I was going to start shooting from, the stores front door opens up _from the inside_. A woman with a big shopping bag in one hand and a baby in the other opens the door. She doesn't know it, but she is about to walk right into a bullet meant for me!"

When Chano hears this he become so excited that he cannot help but ask, "Inspector, didn't the woman and the other people in that store hear the shooting?"

Lugar just nonchalantly shrugs and taps some more ash from his cigarette as he answers, "We asked them the same thing when it was all over. Apparently, nobody heard a thing." Lugar then ruefully smiles as he says, "Life in the big city. People are so used to living around loud noises, they don't notice the ones that could _kill_ them."

Lugar laughs a little as he continues, "Heh! You know women! When their shopping, you can fire off a _nuke_ right in front or them. And the only thing that they notice is that _**pretty pair of shoes that are on sale!**__"_

Just then, the two women that Lugar _grossed-out_ when he first entered the place have over-heard the part about women only noticing _pretty shoeson sale_. After giving _both_ men an _icy stare_ for several seconds, one of the women turns to the other and says, "I hope those old lamps aren't the _only things_ that get _replaced_ around here!"

As the women turn away and leave the place in a huff, Lugar looks at Chano. He cups his hand near his mouth so that no one can over-hear him as he says, "Do you think that they were talking about us!" Before Chano can open his mouth to answer, Lugar continues. He says, "Geez Chano! They were in such a hurry, I sure hope that they didn't forget to _wash their hands_." Lugar then looks over his shoulder at the two women leaving. He tells Chano, "Heh, _college girls_!"

Before either man can say anything else, _The Bus Boy_ returns with the pickles, mustard, pretzels and most importantly, _the ale_. He tells both men that the food will be arriving shortly. Chano and Lugar both tell him thank-you. He then looks over his shoulder as his walking away and says, "You know how to thank me! _Don't forget_ _The Bus Boy!"_

Chano laughs and tells Lugar, "Your right inspector. He is a _New York original_!"

Lugar agrees, and suddenly remembers why they are there. He tells Chano, "Let me finish the story before the food arrives. So any way, the woman with the baby and the shopping bag bumps right into me before I can warn her away. She accidentally knocks me flat on my back. Now I'm lying on the sidewalk, right in that maniac's _line-of-sight_. I tell her to get back into the store. But she's drops her shopping bag, and grabs my free hand and helps me up. A split second later, she notices my service revolver in my other."

"I think that's when it slowly dawns on her that she just walked into an angry hornets nest. We both looked down the block just in time to see _Mr. nut job_ pointing his pistol in our direction. He took aim and fired off _two rounds_ at us."

Chano watches the inspector's facial expression change. He looks like he's aged _five years_ just telling this story. Chano cautiously asks the inspector, "_All of this _happened on your _**first**_ _shooting_!"

Lugar just looks at him with eyes that seem older and sadder then they should be and replies, "Yah. But wait. It gets worse. _**A lot worse**_"

Lugar continues, "Now I told you that she grabs my free hand right?" Chano says yes. Lugar then tells him, "Well, she never lets it go. Not when the guy started shooting at us! Not when I screamed at her to let go of my hand, and run into the store! Not even when the guy started running toward us for a better shot!"

"As a matter of fact, the only thing that she _did_ _do_ was scream at the top of her lungs for me to help her and her baby. Then of course, the _baby starts screaming. _ Oh, I almost forgot, she also spun me around so that my back was now facing the man who wanted nothing better then too put a few bullets into all three of us. She's so hysterical with fear, she won't let go of me."

Without thinking, Chano moves a little closer to the inspector and asks him, "Your back to the shooter? What did you do inspector?"

Lugar just sits motionless without saying a word for a few seconds. He then reminds Chano, "Remember, not a word, till I'm _dead and buried_. Right!"

Chano, with eyes open replies, "Right! _Dead and buried_ inspector!"

Lugar slowly nods his head up and down. He then looks at one of his mugs of ale. Grabs it. And downs it in one loud gulp. Once he can see through the bottom of the glass, he puts it back on the table a little louder than he wanted. He then looks back toward Chano and says, "You wan'a know what I did? OK, I'll tell. _I gave up_! That's what I did detective A-men-guale!"

Chano's is more then a little confused by this statement. He just looks at the inspector. Lifts his hands in a questioning manor as he asks, "I sorry inspector. I don't get it. What do mean '_you gave up_?'

Lugar answers by saying, "I thought to myself, _were all going to die_. Maybe if I just toss away my piece and let this guy _kill me_, he'll let the woman and kid walk away."

Upon hearing this Chano drops his cigarette on the table as he bolts up in his seat. He is almost screaming as he says, "**No, no, no! This guys a nut! And he's hopped up on junk! If he killed you, the woman and her kid would be next on his list, as sure as I sitting here!**"

Inspector Lugar snaps out of his depression long enough to quickly look around the place to see if Chano has attracted any un-wanted attention. He then tells Chano, "Geez, calm down A-men-guale! I like this place, and _I wan'a be able to come back here one day_!" Both men settle-down. Chano picks up his cigarette as Lugar continues, "And since I'm alive and breathing here today, I must have agreed with you. And that's just what happened. I figured that this creep would kill me, her and the kid anyway. So, if I was going to be _die_, so I might as well _die shooting_."

"I still couldn't manage to get that _screaming Mimi_ off of me. So, I leaned back on the ball of my right foot. I then shifted the _three of us_ around, slightly to my right. I raised my gun level to the guy. At this point he's only about thirty feet away, and _gaining fast_. Funny thing, at that very moment I remembered something that the famous wild-west lawman, _Bat Masterson _once said. He mentioned that if you want to _shoot a man in the head_, _aim for his chest_." Lugar then looks Chano in the eyes as he explains, "You know how strong the kick from our revolvers recal is. It always knocks the bullet up-ward slightly. I wanted a _chest shot_, so I aimed for his _belt buckle_. I don't think that I'd have a chance because this woman is still pulling on me. I take aim. Hold my breath. Squeeze the trigger, and fire."

Chano asks, "What happen?"

Lugar grins as he lightly bangs a closed fist on their table and says, "**Bulls eye**! I was hopping for _any_ hit. But I lucked out and got _center mass_. From the way he _rag-dolled _on the sidewalk, I knew that it was a fatal shot. I planted it right in his _heart_. Now don't get me wrong, I not a _heartless basted_. I think that he was, and still is one of the _good lords creatures_." Lugar closes the space between him and Chano as he finishes this thought, "But so is a _**mad, rabid dog**_. And there's only _one-way_ to deal with a _**mad rabid dog**_. You _**put it down**_."

Chano now thinks back to his shooting. As much as he would like to disagree with the inspector, it looks like in both of their cases, the only option was the_ final one_.

Lugar then tells Chano, "I'll fast forward a bit from here on in. A few seconds after I shot the guy, about half the cops in the city rolled up. A few of the storeowners must have called in the shooting. Even my captain rolled up on the scene." Lugar now narrowed his gaze straight into Chano's eyes as he said, "My captain patted me on the back and told my that he would _personally recommend_ me for the _Medal of Honor_. Kind of like I did with you." Lugar sadly stares off, straight ahead, toward the front door as he tells Chano, "You'd think that I would have known better."

"So, he talks to me about taking a _few days off_. I tell him _OK_. I go back to the precinct to change back into my civvies. Everyone is patting me on the back and telling me, "G_ood work, _and_ how does it feel_." "

Chano angrily repeats the question, "How does it feel? _Numb, that how_!" He then picks up one of his mugs of ale, and downs it in one gulp. He places it back down on the table much quieter then Lugar did. But with the same emotion.

Lugar is a little taken aback the _sudden angry emotion_ from the detective. However, he continues, "So I just tried to keep a stiff upper lip. I keep the details to myself. I get some take-out food, and went straight home."

"I understandably didn't have much of an appetite. But I eat my dinner while listening to the radio, just to have something to do. I wanted to do anything other than think about what happened to me earlier."

At this point Lugar looks past Chano as he goes back in time again, "I decided to go right to bed after I finished eating. That's when it happened. I went from a full-grown man into a little baby. I started _bawling like a newborn_ that need a _clean diaper_. The worst part was that every time I worked-up the will to _stop crying_, I started doing it again, twice as loud as before. It got so bad that I wound-up putting a pillow over my head. I was afraid that if my next door neighbors heard all of that noise, they would call the cops." Lugar quickly rolls his eyes up toward the ceiling, then back toward Chano as he says, "That was the _last_ thing that I needed!"

Chano taps some of his cigarette ash out as he says, "Tell me about it!" Chano then looks around to make sure that no one else is listening as he asks, "Inspector, I don't want to rush you, but what happened next?"

Lugar tells Chano, "Oh, yeah. So I finally go to sleep. When I woke up the next day, I was curled up in the _fetal position_. Like a new born. Also, I had dried-up tears all over my face. I was crying in my sleep." Lugar then thinks aloud as he says, "I'm not sure, but I think that in the middle of the night, I woke up screaming." He looks Chano square in the eyes as he says, "A-men-guale, _I was a mess_. I started thinking _how the hell can I go back on the street like this. _I was worried that I'd either wind up being so shaky-scared, I'd spend all day running away from my own shadow. Or, I'd turn into some crazy, hyperactive cop. You know the type, shoot first and ask questions later."

Chano, I was giving serious thought to quitting the force. Between the way that I screwed-up in that shooting, and the bad way that I was reacting to it the next day. It was starting to look like a good idea."

Chano interrupts and says, "Inspector, from what you told me, it doesn't sound like you screwed-up. Even back when _you_ were on patrol, cops where taught to only pull out their weapons in a life-threatening situation. Not when they _thought_ that they heard a gun shot. And even if you had your pistol _un-holstered_ and started running down that block, you could have run right into that guy, and a bullet. Just as he was leaving the liquor store."

Lugar looks at the table as he shakes his head yes. He the looks back at Chano as he says, "I agree with you, _now_! But back then, right after it happened." Lugar shrugs as he continues, "Well, you know how it is when you're involved in a shooting Chano. You always second-guess yourself. Taking a human life is a serious mater. Even one that the world is better of without. I wondered if I could have taken him without killing him. Could I have been more forceful throwing that woman and her kid out of the line of fire."

Lugar rolls his eyes for the last part, "And of course, could I have waited till I was off duty before I started _weather-watching_?"

Chano looks at the inspector with suddenly sad eyes as he lowers his voice to confess, "Inspector, I was silently praying for those bank robbers to find a _back-door_ out of there. So that they would just _leave_. And I wouldn't do, what I knew I _had to do_."

Lugar pats the younger officer on the arm as he says, "Nothing wrong with that Chano. When it came down to it, we both wound-up doing what we had to do. _No matter what the cost_."

Lugar continues, "Our food should be getting here soon. Let me get to the point.

I can't go the departments shrink. Not unless I'm sure I want to leave the force. Now days, you could get away with it. But back in my the day. If I told an NYPD shrink that I was _crying in my sleep_, and waking up in the middle of the night _screaming_, I may as well leave my badge and service revolver with the doctor as I left his office. Because it would be a _career-ending _move."

"I did have one final option, my dad was a retired cop. So I went and talked to him about this. _I hated admitting any type of weakness to him_. He _hated_ weakness. He raised me to be _strong_." Lugar once again looks off into the distance past as his thinks about his father. Chano seeing that he may get lost there, gently brings him back. "So inspector, what did your dad tell you?"

Lugar come back to the present as he answers, "Oh yeah! Well I told him everything that I told you. He surprised me with his understanding. He never shot anyone. But he told me that he knew of one or two fellow officers who did. He said that it's _normal_ for cops who have been through what I have, to experience all sorts of _crazy emotions_ for a while. But he was confident that I would be OK. Then he told me something that I thought might help you. _**You will get better, but you'll never be the same**_."

Chano nervously looks around the nearby tables before he tells the inspector, "Inspector, I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that."

Lugar grins slyly as he explains, "Chano I've known you for a few years. I honestly believe that you'll be OK. _**You will get better**_. And by that I mean that tomorrow, when you go to work you won't _think about_ leaving you service revolver at home. Like you _thought _about doing today."

Chano then nervously shifts his eyes from left to right. He then looks at the inspector and says, "_I never told you about that! How did you know I was thinking about going on-duty with-out my revolver_?"

Lugar smiles broadly as he answers, "You're not the first cop who ever did that _either_ you know. Anyway, what I meant by saying that _**you'll never be the same again**_is that you are never the same after taking another persons life. And you shouldn't be. Your like a soldier that's been in battle. You are still capable of experiencing fear. But it just takes a hell of a lot to get you scared. _There's more_, but I think that I _made my point_. And that is, _you're not the only one that's gone thought it_. When I found that out, I felt better, a lot faster."

Detective Chano Amenguale takes a deep cleansing breath, and releases it in a long sigh. He then smiles as he tells Inspector Lugar, "Inspector, I've got'a tell you, I thought that I was felling better when I showed up at the one-two. But I feel even better after you telling me about _your experience_. By the way sir, I cried my self to sleep too. My next-door neighbors must have heard me doing it. When they bumped into me in the hallway the next day, they asked if everything was OK. I told them that last night I finally paid off a big bet that I lost on this year's super-bowl."

Both men laughed at that. Then Lugar suddenly gets serious as he says, "Chano, there is one more thing. The NYPD, like all police departments is more or less a _gun culture_. And by that I mean, because of you _taking down_ those creeps, you just may in on the _top of a short list_ come _promotion time_."

Upon hearing this Chano gets red in the face. He asks the inspector, "Sir! You didn't do anything to make this happen, did you?"

Lugar responds, "No! But even though the department does not like too publicly highlight its officer's involvements in shootings, it still has a habit of treating those officers, _special_. I promise, I did not hear or do anything. I'm just letting you know whats _more than likely _in store for you, in_ the near future_."

Chano, still angry, asks the inspector, "You mean too tell me that I'm going to be promoted for killing those two guys? Inspector, that's just…crazy. And a little _barbaric_!"

Lugar remains calm as he informs his young _subordinate and friend_, "Relax Chano. It's not _just_ because of the shooting. However, the shooting will get you noticed. Also, you have a _great service record_. And there is the fact that the department wants to have a force that, better _reflects the community that it polices_."

That does not help Chano's mood any. He then asks the inspector, "So what you're saying is that, I may get promoted not because I'm a _cop who killed two armed criminals_. But because I'm a _Porto Rican cop who killed two criminals_?"

Lugar thinks over his next response carefully. He replies, "Besides the occasionally _brown noser_ getting through, I can tell you that when it comes down to promotions, the best cops _tend _to go at the top of the list. No mater what the race. _But_, your race and the shooting will help you _stand-out_."

Before Chano can respond, Lugar asks him a question, "Hey Chano. Tell me, are you a member of the _NYPD's Hispanic Society_? Chano tells him, "yes." Lugar then asks , "Are there any officers at those meetings that give you the feeling they couldn't _police_ their way out of a _paper bag_?" Chano thinks about it say, "Yeah. Maybe one or two." Lugar then asks him, "If you were someone else, and it come down to the department having to choose between someone with your abilities and great service record, and one of those losers, who would you choose?"

Before Chano can answer Lugar tells him, "Don't answer that! Not now! Wait till it happens. You got some more time. I would think between _one to three more years_. If you accept, you can always change your mind later. Most people don't do that though."

Just then, _The Bus Boy_ returns with a rolling table full of food. He places their order in front of each man. As he leaves he looks over his shoulder and points his index finger at both men as he says his now famous line, "Remember gents! I didn't for get you! So _**don't forget The Bus Boy**_!"

Once they are alone, Lugar looks at chano and says, "My mother and father were simple people. They did not stand on ceremony. But they _each_ one rule that the family had too follow at the dinner table. My mother insisted that everyone _wash their hands_ before sitting at the table. My father _never talked about work_ at the table. We already washed our hands. I just need to make sure that were finished _talking shop_ before we eat. How about it A-men-guale, you wan'a talk some more, or are you OK?"

After several seconds, Chano realizes that not only is everything going too be _OK_, but it looks like he has a _guarding angel_ in the department. He finally tells the inspector, "I do have one question sir. Why is the urinal in the men's room _filled with ice_?"

Lugar needs a few seconds to mentally shift gears. He didn't think that he would be asked anything about this place. Once he gets his Barings, he looks toward the left hand side of the dinning area, toward the men's room. Once he realizes what Chano is talking about, he closes his eyes and rolls his head side to side and chuckles. He then replies, "Oh, that!" He then makes a wide circle with his index finger as he says, "It's the _old plumbing_ in this place. Whenever the temperature hits freezing, the water pipe in the urinal _freezes up_. Since it won't flush, they just dump ice into it a few times a time a day. It keeps the stench down, if you know what I mean."

As Lugar cuts his steak, he winks at Chano while saying, "It's a good thing for the owner that no cops are eating here today. They could get a _ticket_ for that."

Both men laughed at that as they began their meal.

**The End.**

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**Please let me know.**

14


End file.
